In the prior art, a camera for capturing a ground image is arranged on some aircrafts, however, it is generally arranged on an airplane. In this case, as an aircraft may tilt and shake during the flight, such changes in flight attitude are likely to cause camera lens unable to face the ground all the time, thus imaging compensation is needed. In order to achieve better imaging results, the combined effect of computer calculation compensation and sensor angle compensation are generally used in the prior art to compensate for imaging problems. However, using such multiple compensation methods will result in a significant increase in imaging error, and is also not conducive for the subsequent application and calculation of the resulting ground image.
In addition, the existing aircraft widely uses Global Positioning System (GPS) for navigation, but this navigation method always has some drawbacks, such as: 1. the GPS signal strength is insufficient to position. GPS mainly depends on satellites to achieve the positioning. The more the number of satellites is, the more accurate the positioning is. However, some areas are difficult to be covered by a satellite due to being sheltered by tall buildings or high mountains, which makes the GPS signal strength in these areas is insufficient and thus it is difficult to position; 2. map data need to be updated constantly, otherwise the accuracy of navigation will be affected. In addition to the precise positioning of GPS, the existing navigation system also rely on accurate map data to navigate. In order to obtain the latest map data, a user often needs to update a software, otherwise a navigation route error and other issues are likely to appear.
In addition, a difficult problem in flying control is how to avoid an obstacle during the process of flying for an aircraft. In related arts, it's usually dependent on an operator's remote control level, that is, the operator first use the naked eye to determine whether an obstacle exists around the aircraft, and then control the aircraft through the remote control to change the flying direction so as to avoid an obstacle. However, in practice, the following situations often occur in case of using the above approach: 1. the operator can't determine whether an obstacle exists around the aircraft if the aircraft has been flying outside the operator's field of view; 2. the operator may also perform an improper operation even if the operator see an obstacle, causing the aircraft to collide with the obstacle.
As can been seen, no matter which situation occurs, the aircraft will inevitably collide with an obstacle, causing the aircraft to be damaged or destroyed.